


Heroes will die

by sinus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinus/pseuds/sinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная история серии 3х20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes will die

**Author's Note:**

> Малии здесь нет.

\- Как ты? - будничным тоном спрашивает мисс Моррелл. Стайлз знает, что это не просто вопрос. Он чувствует напряжение, которое охватывает их обоих. Мисс Моррелл внимательно смотрит на него, выжидая.

\- Нормально, - отвечает он, как ни в чём не бывало, поддерживая её будничный тон. - Сегодня не спал. Как и вчера. И позавчера, и поза-позавчера, и ещё пять дней назад.

\- Хорошо, - комментирует она, заправляя за ухо прядь волос. Ее ногти еле слышно постукивают, задевая серьги-кольца.

\- У меня кончились ваши витаминки. Не подкинете ещё? - просит Стайлз, глядя на мисс Моррелл исподлобья.

Она подходит к своему волшебному шкафчику, берёт с верхней полки знакомую маленькую баночку, и молча кладёт ее в его протянутую руку. - Поосторожнее с ними, - говорит она, и Стайлз знает, почему. Он может представить, что она сейчас видит перед собой. Он заметно исхудал за последнее время, ему некогда поправлять торчащие во все стороны волосы, а синяки под глазами такие, что со всем этим он легко сойдёт за наркомана. Стайлз мысленно усмехается. Почему сойдёт? Он итак наркоман.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит Стайлз, развернувшись к ней спиной, и помахал на прощание тыльной стороной ладони с зажатой в ней баночкой, так что таблетки постукивали о пластиковые стенки, как семена и галька в маракасах.

\- До встречи, Стайлз, - прощается мисс Моррелл, но звучит это скорее, как угроза. Стайлз почти чувствует, как она провожает его взглядом до тех пор, пока он не закрыл за собой дверь.

 

Но даже её Стайлз рад видеть, потому что всё остальное время он проводит в компании санитаров, иисусов и других чокнутых психов.  
Перед тем, как войти в общий зал, Стайлз чувствует, что вот-вот отключится, и в очередной раз закидывает в рот две таблетки. Он научился жрать их, как конфеты скиттлс.

 

\- Эй, Стайлз, - окликает его Оливер, и Стайлз поднимает голову, продолжая сидеть на полу у стены. - Как думаешь, кто захочет умереть в этот раз? - с любопытством спрашивает он, его глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, а на лице у него застыла сумасшедшая улыбка.

Стайлз с трудом вспоминает, что сегодня воскресенье, потом с трудом вспоминает, что в прошлый раз умерла Мария, просто спрыгнув с перил вниз головой.

\- Не знаю, - говорит Стайлз, но за тем добавляет - может, Гарри или Дэн? Вдруг, все иисусы захотели умереть?

\- Было бы забавно, - хихикает Оливер. - Что ты делаешь?

\- Сижу, - отвечает Стайлз, разводя руками в стороны, - но сейчас мне надо позвонить.

\- Всё ещё надеешься, что тебя отсюда вытащат? - Оливер опять хихикает, а потом резко заходится приступом кашля. Стайлз почти хочет ему врезать.

 

\- Привет, Скотт, как дела? - Стайлз говорит нервно, дёргано. - Есть какие-нибудь новости? Знаешь, я не спал несколько дней и могу проспать ещё столько же, но хорошие новости иногда бодрят лучше таблеток.

\- Мы почти придумали, как выгнать из тебя ногицуне, - взволнованный голос Скотта в трубке шипит и прерывается. - Подожди ещё немного, Стайлз, мы обязательно спасём тебя.

\- Да, хорошо, - соглашается Стайлз, устало потирая шею. Красных веток с каждым днём становилось всё меньше. Нужно было скорее что-то делать, но он всё время отгонял от себя эту мысль. - Я перезвоню в среду,- быстро прощается Стайлз, увидев приближающегося старшего санитара Брунски.

\- Стилински, а не много ли ты болтаешь по телефону? - наглости на его лице было хоть отбавляй.

\- Что, уже и с пушистыми друзьями нельзя поговорить? - раздражённо огрызается Стайлз, глядя куда-то вниз. Глаза невольно цепляются за кусок пластика, торчащий из-под форменной рубашки.

Брунски хмыкает, и Стайлз всеми фибрами души хочет, чтобы тот провалился под землю, потому что санитар не уходит, а пристально смотрит на него с прищуром.

\- Неважно выглядишь, Стилински, - Брунски подошёл так близко, что начал заслонять солнечный свет. Глаза резко заслезились.

\- Как всегда, Брунски. Как всегда,- похлопал его по плечу Стайлз, быстро обогнул по кругу, и пошёл обратно в общий зал.

 

В понедельник утром обнаружилось, что Иисус-Дэн откусил себе язык и захлебнулся собственной кровью.

-Ты был прав, Стайлз, - ликует Оливер, не отводя ото рта потирающиеся друг о друга пальцы.

\- Надо же,- говорит Стайлз, удивление в его голосе отсутствует полностью.

Он каждый день сидит на одном и том же месте, иногда прохаживаясь по залу, и выходит лишь за тем, чтобы проглотить очередную удвоенную-утроенную дозу амфетамина, или на приём к мисс Моррелл, которой стоит лишь узнать о том, что таблетки ему не помогают, сразу же вонзит ему в шею укол с этим хрен знает каким бромидом.

 

Во вторник она говорит именно то, чего Стайлз боялся услышать с самого первого его визита к ней.

\- Следы на твоей шее почти исчезли, Стайлз.

Мисс Моррелл сидит, закинув ногу на ногу, и что-то чиркает в своих бумажках. Она говорит это таким тоном, будто ставит ему ничем не опасный диагноз.

Липкий страх тут же покрывает всё его тело потом.

\- Завтра я позвоню Скотту, уверен, они уже нашли способ, как спасти меня, - медленно говорит Стайлз, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его голос не дрожал. На непрекращающийся мандраж он забил уже очень давно. 

 

\- Они заберут и тебя, Меридит! Ты тоже не отделаешься! - истерично кричит Стайлз, отбиваясь от лёгких женских ударов.

Меридит плачет и кричит что-то в ответ, но Стайлз не слушает, продолжая кричать одно и то же.

Брунски и другие санитары подбегают уже в тот момент, когда Стайлз решил, что сегодня они не собираются разнимать ссорящихся пациентов.

\- Она сказала, что меня заберут, - не переставая дёргаться затаротил Стайлз, обращаясь к держащему его Брунски.

\- Успокойся, Стилински, иначе нам придётся вколоть тебе успокоительное, - пригрозил старший санитар.

Стайлз тут же замолчал и перестал брыкаться. Брунски схватил его за ворот футболки и потащил в сторону палат.

\- Будешь сидеть здесь до завтрашнего утра, - с явным удовольствием сказал Брунски и втолкнул его в пустую, покрытую холодной кафельной плиткой, комнату.

\- Стойте, нет, пожалуйста! - прокричал Стайлз, поднимаясь с колен и долбя кулаками в тут же захлопнувшуюся дверь.

\- Пожалуйста! - прокричал он ещё раз, прислушиваясь.

За дверью не было слышно ничего, кроме тихого гула. Карцер был далеко от общей комнаты.

Стайлз облегчённо вздохнул. Эта выходка стоила почти всех сил, но без неё он вряд ли бы добыл электрошокер Брунски так просто. Он проглотил последние три таблетки и устало опустился на пол рядом со стеной. Ночь обещала быть долгой.

 

\- Подъём, Стилински,- проорал санитар, отпирая дверь.

\- Наконец-то, - пробормотал Стайлз, в полуобморочном состоянии сидя там же, куда сел вчера. Он положил электрошокер к себе в карман, уже наплевав на то, заметит его санитар или нет. Передние части бёдер саднило от множественного воздействия электрических зарядов, Стайлз был уверен, что если снимет штаны, то увидит на коже ожоги. После первых пяти разрядов пришлось понемногу усиливать напряжение.

Он кое-как встал, покачиваясь и опираясь о стену, прилагая все усилия на то, чтобы выглядеть бодро. Хотя он готов был поспорить, что сейчас больше похож на труп, чем на выспавшегося человека.

 

Стайлз не помнил, как добрался до кабинета мисс Моррелл. Он также смутно припоминал, что как только вышел из карцера, на него налетел старший санитар, вытащил из кармана украденный шокер и прошипел, что вечером ему придётся за это заплатить. Несопротивляющийся Стайлз был уверен, что до вечера уже вряд ли доживёт.

\- Я звонила Алану, - сказала мисс Моррелл, глядя в окно,- он сказал, что им нужно ещё немного времени. Времени, которое итак почти на исходе, ты понимаешь это, Стайлз?- спросила она, оборачиваясь.

\- Блять, - выдохнул Стайлз. - Знаете, мне кажется, я и до завтрашнего утра не доживу. Ваши лёгкие амфетамины мне уже не помогают. Я тут вспомнил, кажется, у меня выработалась устойчивость перед ними, я ведь принимаю аддералл уже несколько лет. И я всю ночь пропускал через себя электрические разряды, а под утро, когда повысил напряжение до максимума, кажется, у меня был микроинсульт. На пару минут я перестал чувствовать левую руку, и, клянусь своими носками, я видел Фродо у стены напротив.

Он говорил это и следил за тем, как мисс Моррелл берёт со стола заранее приготовленный укол, как капает на ватный диск спирт, и как спокойно подходит к нему. Что ж. По-крайней мере, он сделал всё, что было в его силах.

\- Знаешь, Стайлз, - начала она, протирая кожу на его шее, - меня всегда интересовало, на что готов человек ради того, чтобы выжить. Ты меня порядком удивил. Ты и вправду готов на всё,- сказала Моррелл.

Стайлз тут же почувствовал резкую боль, но вместо того, чтобы быть парализованным, его тело обмякло, разум помутился, он начал падать со стула и даже не успел подумать, что происходит, как почти сразу же отключился.

 

\- Стайлз, - знакомый голос доносился откуда-то издалека, приглушённо, будто через слой воды или подушку. Он становился громче и яснее, пока Стайлз не очнулся и не открыл глаза. Мисс Моррелл сидела на стуле рядом с его кроватью, за её спиной маячил Оливер.

\- Стайлз, - позвала она снова. - Прости, кажется, я напугала тебя. Я забыла сказать тебе, что Алан дал мне ещё один укол с волчьим лишайником,- Стайлзу показалось, что ей совсем не жаль, и что она сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться. Чёрт бы побрал этих психологов, они ненамного здоровее фальшивых иисусов. - А сейчас, Стайлз, ты можешь поспать ещё немного. Спи, Стайлз...

Он почувствовал, что и вправду сильно ослаб, глаза закрылись сами собой, и где-то на периферии сознания да него донеслось:  
"Впусти меня".


End file.
